This invention relates in general to play sets, and in particular, to interactive computer play sets.
Toys and play sets are becoming more sophisticated as children grow up in environments which are increasingly influenced by computers. However, one type of toy that has not been influenced or modified by computers is a traditional play set play environment. Instead, children are still limited to playing with characters or figures within a predefined and limiting physical structure or play set. One example of such a predefined structure is a typical doll house. These play environments are limited in entertainment ability compared to other computer related toy or entertainment systems.
Conventional systems have attempted to provide interactive play environments. For example, in one conventional system, figures are moved and tracked to duplicate images on a computer monitor. However, such systems lack interactive elements. The display screen is merely utilized to duplicate play moves already implemented by the user. In other words, the monitor merely serves as an adjunct component rather than an interactive element.
Other conventional systems enable users to create virtual structures such as buildings. The pieces of these virtual structures are then printed out. A user can then assemble the structure by cutting and shaping the printed pieces resulting in a real world building. However, as in the previously described systems, the duplication element still exists, and user interaction with a computer or computer screen is lacking. Play sessions cease once the building is erected from the paper pieces.
Other conventional systems have integrated simple structures to computer components, such as a computer monitor. However, these structures are primarily used for simple decorative or utility purposes (e.g., a patterned or floral border around a computer screen). Other conventional systems include a computer monitor with a surrounding border, and the surrounding border completes a partial image displayed on the computer screen. The displayed partial image and the partial image of the surrounding structure define a single, complete image. A new single, complete image can only be implemented either with a new display image that also matches the surrounding border or with an entirely different display screen image and new corresponding border. Thus, only one complete image can be represented at any one time, and image changes may require manual modifications to borders. Yet other conventional systems have integrated physical objects to a computer screen for utility purposes. Examples of such objects include storage bins, document holders, and pencil holders. However, these items are limited, inconvenient, and void of user interaction or input.
The link between play sets and computers has yet to be effectively implemented. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an enhanced computer play set. An enhanced computer play set should be adaptable to current computer systems and be simple to use since the play set will often be used by children. An enhanced computer play set should provide new levels of user interaction with images or events portrayed in a computer screen.
An apparatus and method for interactive entertainment includes a computer system with a display screen and a structure coupled to the display screen. Images in display screen and the structure form the interactive entertainment environment. Images may be retrieved from Internet, CD-ROM, or other storage medium, and displayed on display screen.
Movement within computer enhanced play set may be tracked with sensors in two dimensions. Two dimensional movement or sensor data is provided using computer inputs such as a mouse, a joystick, a touchpad, and a touchscreen. Based on input data, or after a predetermined amount of time, different images, sequences of images, scenes, scripts, themes, etc. may be presented on display screen. User may interact with new scenes or images randomly or following a sequence or script.